Homura's Paradise, and other songs
by Markus Ramikin
Summary: A collection of song parodies. Warning: dubious humour, yuri. UPDATE: 4 songs now!
1. Homura's Paradise

_To the melody of: Gangsta's Paradise._

／人◕‿‿◕人＼

As I stand in the light that shines like white pearls  
I take a look around Heaven, and see only girls  
But that's just perfect for a lesbian like me  
Though I've got the biggest hots for Madokami  
And I've been walkin', and stalkin' so long  
Even my Goddess thinks that my mind is gone  
Frolicking in the meadows and under the trees  
We dance in cherry blossoms and lay in the leaves... fool  
When she sees me with her panties her cheeks get all red  
But she still can't live without what I do to her in bed

We've been spending our afterlives  
Livin' in a yuri paradise  
Even here, our hormones can still rise  
Livin' in a yuri paradise  
Thanks to our Madoka's sacrifice  
We can enjoy a yuri paradise  
The soul gem's not too great a price  
for this lovely yuri paradise

We went to a tea party at Mami's last week  
Kyouko eats so much cake, yet keeps a great physique  
But I'm not jealous, since we all do as well  
We burn it all off before saying farewell  
I ain't never seen a party where things didn't get tender  
A free-for-all at Mami's? That's not so unheard of... fool  
Just don't get between me and Madoka, my lasses  
Or else I might have to go Charlotte on your asses

You won't find a single sign  
of heterosexuality  
No boys allowed around these parts  
it's as lesbian as can be

We've been spending our afterlives  
Livin' in a yuri paradise  
Sayaka's a convert to sin and vice  
Livin' in a yuri paradise  
Kyouko gives her girl love bites  
Livin' in a yuri paradise  
Mami-sempai gives great advice  
Spicin' up our yuri paradise

Hitting on Sayaka  
Fondling Mami's Mammies  
Keeping Kyouko's hands  
out of Madoka's 'jammies  
I've built up my harem  
To my satisfaction  
Ain't a single day without some girl-on-girl action

We've been spending our afterlives  
Livin' in a yuri paradise  
Madokami's embrace is so nice  
Livin' in a yuri paradise  
Mami's huge "talent" warms our nights  
In this lovely yuri paradise  
Lovin's our favourite exercise  
In our glorious yuri paradise


	2. Kyubey-the-Pooh

_To the melody of: The New Adventures of Winnie-the-Pooh theme song_

／人◕‿‿◕人＼

I gotta get up  
I gotta get goin'  
I'm gonna kill a cat today

He's cute and he's smiling, I hate him because he's just...

Kyubey, that bastard Kyubey  
Contracting girls  
Chasing Kaname-san  
Kyubey, I know he's out there  
Schemin' and plottin'  
Making our lives not fun

The hunt never ends for me  
I'm on a shooting spree  
I wish I could lay the gun down  
And when I'm alone, and there's nobody home  
It'd be nice to be able  
To know I'm mentally stable

Kyubey, that alien Kyubey  
Wherever he goes, oh, I'm prepared for him  
Kyubey, I'm gonna be there  
Whatever you do  
I've got a bullet for you


	3. Tomohisa Kaname's Mating Call

_To the melody of: The Lion Sleeps Tonight._

／人◕‿‿◕人＼

In the city, the quiet city  
Come dance with me tonight  
In the evening, this dreamy evening  
I'll steal your heart, my light

Wimoweh, wimoweh, wimoweh, wimoweh...

Oh my Junko, oh Mighty Junko  
Come to my bed tonight  
Oh my Junko, my darling Junko  
Make love to me tonight

Wimoweh, wimoweh, wimoweh, wimoweh...


	4. Madoka Is Just Awesome

_To the melody of: I Love the Mountains / I Love the World_

／人◕‿‿◕人＼

_Hitomi:_

I love love letters  
To show my friends at lunch  
I love my beauty  
I love to tummy-punch  
I love Kamijou-kun, and how he's now all mine

Boom-de-yah-da, boom-de-yah-da (2x)

_Kyousuke:_

I love attention  
I love my violin  
I love that I can play  
Despite what could have been  
I love to see my name drawing in the crowds

Boom-de-yah-da, boom-de-yah-da (2x)

_Tomohisa:_

I love tomatoes  
and my domestic life  
I love my children  
I love my gorgeous wife  
I love to see them smile, enjoying what I've cooked

Boom-de-yah-da, boom-de-yah-da (2x)

_Tatsuya:_

I love ma big sis  
I love to draw in sand!  
love Homu-Homu  
And Mami onee-san  
I love all the girls who love to dote on me

Boom-de-yah-da, boom-de-yah-da (2x)

_Amy:_

I love Madoka  
I love to be alive  
I like that other cat  
although his mind's a hive  
I love to sneak around, unnoticed by them all

Boom-de-yah-da, boom-de-yah-da (2x)

_Kyubey:_

I hate entropy  
A finite history  
I scorn emotions  
But like your misery  
I love the Universe, I'll save it at all costs

Boom-de-yah-da, boom-de-yah-da (2x)

_? ? ? ? ?:_

Hue hue huehuehue  
Huehue huehue huehue  
Hue hue huehuehue  
Huehue huehue huehue  
Hue hue huehuehue, huehue huehue hue

Huehuehuehue, huehuehuehue, (2x)

_Madokami:_

I love Homura  
I love my dear friends  
I love Puellae  
I'm there when their life ends  
I'm gonna save them all, one soul gem at a time

_All:_

Boom-de-yah-da, boom-de-yah-da (5x)


End file.
